Happy Endings
by ipekeroglu
Summary: This series is from The Worst Couple to Cell Block. In each chapter's endings, Beck and Jade will get back together. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**Here's The Worst Couple...**

Jade's POV

"Six!" I shouted. Then I heard Trina's scream. What was she doing?! I opened the door and saw Trina stepping on Beck. "What are you doing?!" I yelled at her. "I'm having Beck!" she said. That little... "We haven't broken up yet." I said. "And we won't!" Beck shouted. I couldn't help but smiled. "You don't wanna break up?" I asked. "No!" he said. "Why?" Trina asked who's in Andre's and Robbie's arms. "Because I love her." he said to Trina. I jumped to him, wrapped my legs around his chest and kissed him. He held my waist and we get out of the house. I ignored the gang's surprised looks and closed the door.

**I know, so so so short but the others are longer. Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Andre's Horrible Girl... Enjoy!**

Beck's POV

It had been a week after I and Jade's breakup. "Hey!" I said to her. "Yeah, hey." she replied. Were we strangers? Why could she not be friends with me? Oh, I knew it: because I dumped her with a door. But I still loved her...

*Line Break*

Jade's POV  
"Why didn't you tell me Beck was coming?" I said to Cat and heard Beck saying "You didn't tell me Jade was gonna be here." to Robbie. It was a matchmaking game by Cat! I was about to snap at her but Beck said to me "I thought you had a date tonight.". "Why did you think that?" I asked. "You wrote it in your Slap page." he said. "Why are you stalking my Slap page?" I asked. "Why do you care?" he asked. I was about to answer but Cat cut me off "Why is Robbie's zipper down?" preventing a possible scream macth.

*Line Break*

Beck's POV  
"Earthquake!" Jade yelled. She was next to me. I wrapped my arms around her until earthquake it finished she tried to pull away but I didn't let her go. I couldn't take a life without her. "I love you Jade, more than anything. I've spent a freaking week without you but I can't live without you. Please forgive me." I said. She didn't say anything, just leaned and kissed me. When we pulled away she said "I love you, too.". I leaned and kiss her again.

**They're gonna be better ones... Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not very proud of it but please read and review...**

Beck's POV  
"I have to... what?!" I asked Andre. "You have to kiss Trina to teach her a lesson." he replied. "Why me, not you?" I asked him. "Because she likes YOU." Robbie said. "But I don't wanna kiss her... again! And you know... I still love Jade." I trailed off. "Then why'd you dump her?" Andre asked. "Cause... I... actually, I don't have a good reason." I said. "Okay, then you're gonna do it?" Robbie asked. I sighed and said "Okay."

*Line Break*

Jade's POV  
"He... what?!" I yelled to a girl who respected me. "Trina's in my dance class and then he came to the classroom at the end of the lesson and said something then kissed her. I saw it." she said. "OK, two can play this game." I said and walked to Andre, Beck and Robbie. I didn't let them say anything. I faced Andre and kissed him. At first he widened his eyes in surprising but then he kissed back.

When we pulled away I waited Andre to say something... or Beck. "Why'd you kiss him? " Beck asked. "Why do you care?" I asked. "Because I love you!" he yelled. He loved me? Then why did he dump me? "No, no you don't love me. You broke up with me." I said. "I know, but I've missed you and I want you back." he said. "So what are you gonna do about it?" I asked him smirking. He leaned and kiss me. We pulled away and I said "I've missed you, too."

**Please review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is better then previous ones.**

Beck's POV  
Jade was counting in the song. It reminded me bad memories. I was still in love with her. They finished the song and went to their table.

Then two guys started to hitting on them. I got so jealous... well about Jade. I didn't even know I could get jealous. I decided to do something.

Jade's POV  
I sang Take A Hint with Vega at Nozu. When we finished I looked those annoying guys who weren't gone. We sat down and I saw Beck was looking at us... well me. "You did great!" one of the guys said. "Thanks." Tori said. "Why didn't you go?" I asked. "Why would we go?" the other guy said.

Beck came to us and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Hey babe." he said and kissed me. I widened my eyes and looked at him. He leaned down and whispered to my ear "I'm doing you a favor. Just act like you're my girlfriend.". I was a bit happy about it, I still loved him. I nodded.

*Line Break*

Jade's POV  
"Thanks for... the favor." I said. "Yeah... Listen Jade. I know I was a jerk. I just didn't wanna fight with you anymore because I couldn't take seeing you upset. You are my whole life so if you get upset, I get upset and... I thought if we break up, you wouldn't get upset anymore. But I forgot that you're my life. I can't live without you, Jade. Please forgive me and be mine again." he said.

I was about to cry. I loved him, of course. But... there was no but! I wanted him more than anything. "I missed you." I said, my voice was cracking. "Aww!" Tori cooed. I looked at her who was also crying. I couldn't blame her. It was a sappy moment.

I turned to Beck and kissed him. "Jade West, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked when we pulled away. I smirked and said "I'm gonna answer this question when we arrive to your RV.". He took the hint and grabbed my hand.

**Review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY, I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA TO HOW TO WRITE APRIL FOOLS BLANK SO IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA PM ME AND I CAN USE IT. THANKS FOR READING...**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's so short. But I did my best.**

Jade's POV  
It was eight in the morning. I was about to leave home but my phone ringed. I stopped in the patio and answered the call without looking who was it. "What?!" I said; it was my 'Hello'. "Hey Jade.", it was Beck. "What?!" I said again. "Want a ride today?" he asked. "Why?" I asked. "No reason..." he said. I didn't say anything. He took the message and said "There are almost ten girls who want a ride to their school. And you can... you know... scare them and make them go." he said. "Why would I do it?" I asked. "Please?.." he said. I loved the way he said 'please' and he knew it... I groaned and said "Kay. Hurry up!" and hung up.

After a while his car appeared on my street. I looked at it. There weren't any girls in it. I got in and glared at him. "Where are the girls?" I asked slowly with my I-am-gonna-kill-you voice. "I love you." he said. I was shocked. I didn't wait an 'I love you' from him at that moment. "What?" I asked. "Jade West, you are the worth of my life. I love you and I've missed you. I want you back." he said. "I-I..." I started stuttering but he cut me off with a kiss. I kissed him back.

**Review please...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's How Trina Got In...**

Beck's POV  
"Tell us great Beck who knows everything except how to keep a girlfriend happy." Jade said. Was it true? Didn't I know how to keep her happy? I thought she was happy with me. But, no; I had to (sarcasm) tell her 'I'm not happy with our relationship.' which was a complete lie. I hadn't meant it. I was happy with our relationship.

Jade's POV  
"Tell us great Beck who knows everything except how to keep a girlfriend happy." I said. I didn't mean it. I was happy with him but he wasn't. But I was Jade West so I had to snap people, right? "You mean it?" he asked. I looked down and didn't say anything. "Cause I thought you were happy." he said. "It doesn't matter. You weren't." I said. "I was." he said. "Oh, so you told me that you weren't just to kid me?" I asked. "No, no I didn't. Actually, I don't know why I said that. I... I love you. I didn't mean anything I said on the game show. I was happy with our relationship." he said. "Then why didn't you open the door?" I asked. "I don't know but I know that I've never stopped loving you." he said. "Aww." Cat cooed. Normally I would snap at her but at that moment I was busy getting my ex-boyfriend back. I got up, walked to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I saw Cat squealing and clappping her hands happily.

**The next is Tori Goes Platinum. It's a good one. Review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's a good one. Enjoy!**

Jade's POV  
Oh my God! How could he do that? He told me he didn't like Tori while we were dating. He lied... I should have known it. His every sentence was a lie. 'I don't like Tori that way', a lie! 'I give you this promise necklace to prove I will never leave you', a lie! And the worst lie: 'I love you'... If he loved me, he wouldn't try to kiss my biggest enemy. Of course, the perfect Miss Vega was gonna kiss him...

I looked at the monitor again. What I saw shocked me: Tori Vega, the girl who kissed my ex-boyfriend on her second day in HA was not kissing him..."Why can't we kiss?" Beck asked. "Cause... cause of Jade." Tori said. What?! Vega was not kissing Beck because of me?! We weren't even friends... "Why? Yesterday she took off her shoes and rubbed your hamburger with her feet." he said. He looked so pumped for this... Jerk! "What?! I ate feet-burger?.. Anyway, Jade and I are kinda friends and kissing your ex-boyfriend... I can't do that to a friend." she said.

I shut the laptop. I was really impressed. I wasn't waiting something like that from Vega.

Beck's POV  
"Why can't we kiss?" I asked. "Cause... cause of Jade." Tori said. Why?! We weren't dating anymore. "Why? Yesterday she took off her shoes and rubbed your hamburger with her feet." I said. "What?! I ate feet-burger?.. Anyway, Jade and I are kinda friends and kissing your ex-boyfriend... I can't do that to a friend." she said. I felt like a jerk. I still loved Jade and I tried to kiss Tori to forget Jade.

"Can I confess something?" I asked. "Yeah, sure." she said. "I love Jade and when I tried to kiss you, all I thought was forgetting her. I'm sorry..." I said. "It's alright. You know I kissed Daniel while he was dating Cat and I didn't know what I was doing... Things happen." she said. I looked down and said "I gotta go. Later!" I said and walked to the door that made Jade and me break up.

*Line Break*

Jade's POV  
After Tori and I hugged I went to the dressing room and took off those stupid things and wore my black feather jacket. I walked to the audience seats and saw there were all taken except the one that was next to Beck. He looked so surprised to see Tori on the stage instead of me. I sat down and looked at him. He looked back and smiled. I smiled, too.

Then something happened that surprised me a lot: he grabbed my hand and made me walk to outside along with him. "What are you doing?!" I shouted. He didn't reply. Once we arrived the parking lot he held my chin and said "I love you." then kissed me. I wasn't aware of anything but I kissed him back. When we pulled away he said "Jade, I'm sorry for being a jerk and I know I don't deserve you but I love you and I need you in my life. I can't take one more day without you." then kissed me again. I wasn't complaining about the kiss but I pulled away because I had to apologize, too. "I'm sorry, too... for being overprotective of you. I was because, I didn't wanna lose you and there were a lot of girls who were prettier than me and-" Beck cut me off. "I haven't seen a girl who's prettier than you." he said. I smiled and said "I love you.".

**Review please...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's it...**

Beck's POV  
I went to Lane's office and knocked the door. "Come in." he said. I came in and said "Hey Lane, I need handcuffs for Jade.". He sighed and said "Okay, I understand you need some special time but in the school-" I cut him off "Not like that. We broke up and I need them because Cat accidentally vaxed Jade's eyebrows and now she's trying to kill Cat...". "Oh, I got it." he said relieved. He got the handcuffs and gave them to me. I took them and said "Thanks." to him. I left the office and went to our lunch table.

*Line Break*

Jade's POV  
"Come on, you have to see this!" Vega yelled and made us leave the classroom. We reluctantly followed her to the lockers. "It says 'Make It Rot'!" she yelled again. I looked at her locker, it said 'Make It Shine' like all the time. They said something about her craziness that I didn't care.

I was about to go back to the classroom but Beck held my wrist. "What?" I asked impatiently. "I love and need and want you. I really regret everything I did which upset you. My life didn't work out without you. I thought it would but it didn't." he said. "Then why'd you try to kiss Vega?" I asked. "How do you know about it?" he asked. "Answer it!" I ordered. "Because I was trying to get over you. I told her that then apologized." he said. "So you didn't lie?" I asked. "About what?" he asked. "You don't like Tori that way." I said hopefully. "No, I didn't lie. There's just one girl who I like that way... even love." he said.

**I don't have so many ideas to how to write the next chapther: The Blonde Squad. If you have PM me please.**


End file.
